The Other Fairy
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: What if after leaveing Adele, Fintan fell in love with Human/Fairy Hybrid. This is about Fintan's and Lillian's daughter Ariana and what happened to her after the Fairy war and how she came to know her "cousin" Sookie and the Vampires in her life. Not following the exact TB/SVS story line. I own nothing, all rights belong to CH and CB. Rated M for adult content.
1. Running Scared

**What if the Stackhouse family was not Fintan's only family? What if after having to leave Adele he fell in love with another Human/Fairy Hybrid and had a daughter with her. This is about Fintan's and Lillian's daughter Ariana and what happened to her after the Fairy war and how to she came to know her "cousin" Sookie Stackhouse and the Vampires in her life. Not following the exact TB/SVS story line, some parts kept, some dropped and some in different timeliness. I own nothing, all characters and rights belong to C. H and CB. Rated M for violence, language and adult content for future chapters.**

* * *

A scream pierces the night deep in woods of Alaska; about 100 miles north of Fairbanks, drowning out the sounds of my feet falling through the thick trees and brush of the forest. I can hear my heart pounding and my heavy labored breathing as I run as fast as I possibly can. Running away from the small cabin in the woods that has been my home for most of my life. The horrible screams coming from the cabin almost make me falter my steps, but my brain screams at me to run. As the screams die out I cry out a barely audible sob knowing that my mother is dead. She gave her life to save me and give me a chance to escape. I know if I don't get away as fast as I can I will be dead too, just like both of my parents.

Being as young as I am I do not have the ability to mask my scent like older fairies do, so I must rely on putting distance between me and the two fairies who just killed my mother. Only days before this horrible night we had received the devastating news that my father; Fintan Brigant, had been brutally murdered by the twin fairies Lochlan and Neave and that they were now searching for my mother and I. Thankful that both my mother and father had drilled me on many different escape roots in case of emergencies, whether is be attack by Vampires, evil fairies or other threats. Even in the darkened forest I know exactly where I am and where I am going. With in 20 minutes of fleeing the cabin I make it to a small dirt road, where under a smartly camouflaged tarp sits a fully fueled 4-wheel drive jeep. I jump in, start the engine and speed down the narrow, winding road as fast as I can. As I come to the end of the dirt road and turn onto the blacktop of the highway I start to relax with every mile I put between me ad the cabin. At the same time I am filled with a deep sorrow knowing that I have just lost the only family I have ever known.

Armed with only the name of Adele Stackhouse and the name of the small town in Louisiana where she is said to hopefully still reside, I speed south. Long before this fateful night I had not only filled the jeeps gas tank, but there were several full cans of gas in the back as well as a large stash of cash, food, clothes and important (and expertly forged) documents such as birth certificates, driver's licenses and Passport's. For all intensive purposes (at least on paper) I was known as Ariana Lillian Brignant-Stackhouse; age 26, born and raised in Fairbanks Alaska. Only part of that was true; my name was Ariana Lillian Brignant, but not Stackhouse. I was 26, I had blond hair and green eyes. I had what you could call somewhat of a athletic build, but I was pretty curvy as well and was well blessed in the bossism department. I was raised for the most part, but not born in Fairbanks Alaska. I was born in Faerie, but fled with my parents when I was a baby as the threats to non pure fairies grew.

On my long trip south I only stopped when is was completely necessary, such as for more gas, food, coffee. Knowing that other fairies would not want their presents and existence know to humans, I only stopped when there where humans present. After about 45 hours of strait driving (got to love coffee) I made it to Seattle Washington. Believing that I had put enough distance between me and the murderous fairy twins, I allowed my self to stop at a hotel just south of Seattle. My mind had been so focused on the threat of other fairies, that I failed to realize a bigger threat before it was too late: Vampires...

* * *

**Next Chapter coming soon, it will be longer! Please leave feedback.**


	2. Caught

The rain was pouring down just as dusk fell when I got off the highway. I pulled into the parking lot of some hotel a little south of Seattle. I was both too physically and mentally exhausted to even realize or put much thought into the fact that night had fallen. My senses had been dulled by the trauma of the past few days as well as the lack of sleep. As I got out of the jeep and proceeded to extract my duffel bag of clothing and supplies out of the back of the jeep my mind was as clouded was the nights sky. All I wanted to do was to take a shower and sleep, unfortunately the Vampire that was quickly coming up behind me had other plans. It wasn't until he was about 2 feet away from me that he made his presence known.

"Well aren't you a sweet smelling little morsel" he said in a low hissing voice. With that I whipped around to find him right up against me, towering over my short 5' 4" frame. I was trapped. He leaned over me and inhaled deeply. "I bet you taste even better than you smell" he said again. I tried to respond "I..I.." but I was too afraid and to exhausted to find the words. The next sound I heard was sound to his fangs clicking down. That brought me out of my stupor. "What do you want from me" I said, wishing that my voice hadn't been so shaky. As I spoke to him I was reaching back behind me trying to grab the wooden steak in my duffel bag. Just as my fingers had grasped the wood the steak, my daylight challenged intruder grabbed my arm. He forcibly twisted it to the point of pain until I dropped the steak on the blacktop of the parking lot. After wagging his finger in front of my face as he said "Now that's not playing nice is it". The only response I could come up with was to spit in his face (I know, not really such a great idea) and scream "Go fuck your self, yo-". My words were cut off with a swift knock to the head, it was lights out for me.

Th first thing my mind registered was the muffled sounds of voices; hopping that they may be coming from a rescuer, that hope was quickly dashed when I opened my eyes to the realization that I was all alone. I was no longer outside by my jeep, but was in a darkened room that looked somewhat like a basement. The next thing I realized was that I was chained up, with shackles on my ankles and wrists. My head was still throbbing from where the Vampire had struck, that my mind was still trying to catch up. It took me a few more minutes to realize that the muffled voices I had heard were the minds of humans somewhere close. The only thing I could think about doing was screaming for help, and so I did. After about 5 minutes of screaming one of the human brain signatures got close enough to be clear_, I wish she _

_OH MY GOD, would stop screaming...she is going to wake the masters...maybe if I feed her she will stop...I wish Marcus would pay attention to me..._

A few seconds later there was a jingling of keys and the door opened. My human visitor flipped on the lights at the light switch just to the left of the door, the room was flooded with a sickly yellow light. I blinked, trying to focus my eyes on the suddenly lit room. I swept my eyes over my surroundings, I was in a windowless room. The walls were cement and had chains and shackles attached to some of the walls. Realization hit me that I was in some sort of make-sift dungeon. I eyes swept back to the human standing in the doorway, she just stood there staring at me. I was able to gleam off of her mind that her name was Amber and that she was under heavy glammer. I knew that it was hopeless to ask her for help.

She walked up to me caring a glass of water and a bowl of some sort of food and set them down on the ground in front of me and stood back up. I looked directly at her with pleading eyes and said "Please you have to help me, I have to get out of here". She just smiled and said in a sluggish, drugged out voice "why would you want to leave, it's great here". As she turned to go back out the door I noticed that her neck was covered with puncture wounds. She closed and locked the door behind her, leaving the light now this time. My mind was racing. Where am I? How am I going to get out of here? What do they want with me? In the back of my mind I knew what they wanted with me; my blood, not only was I a virgin (which is very appealing to Vampires) but I was a little over half fairy and I knew my fairy blood was screaming to them. Trying to focus my mind so I do not totally freak out, I look at the bowl of food that the girl brought into me. It appears to to some sort of tan-gray mush. Probably gruel or oatmeal. Knowing that I need to keep up my strength if I'm to escape, I grab the bowl and scoop up a small finger full and put it in my mouth. It tastes worst than it looks, but I force my self to eat it and wash it down with the water.

Closing my eyes; I lean back against the wall, playing back the events of the past few days through my head. I try to be strong, but soon tears start to flow down my cheeks. How am I going to get out of here? I wish that I was stronger, that I had more fairy powers like my parents had. All I have is my telepathy and my slight control over wake minds (kinda like a Vampire's glammer, just very weak). I steel my mind, telling my self that I WILL survive and I WILL get out of here. Weariness starts to takeover me and I allow it to. My last thought before I slip into sleep are of my parents, hoping that they found their way to the Summerlands.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I will be working on the next chapter and I hope to have it done soon. Please leave feed back.**


	3. Blood Slave

I awoke to the sounds of loud foot steps outside the door, I did not know how long I had been asleep or even if it was day or night. I didn't even really know how long I had been here for. My focus was quickly brought back to the door as I heard someone unlocking it. I wondered if it was my human visitor from earlier, but a quick check for her brain signature only brought up a blank space. Nope it was diffidently a Vampire. I tried to prepare myself for what was coming, but I there was nothing I could really do. For one thing I was chained to a wall, as well as no one knew where I was and no one was even looking for me so there was no hope of rescue. The only experience I have ever had has been from a distance, from books and stories from my parents.

The door opened and in stepped the Vampire. He was not the same one who I had encountered in the parking lot. He was tall and lean with short dark hair. His skin was a rich caramel color that was slightly pale at the same time and he had deep hazel eyes. Under other circumstances I would find him very handsome, but circumstances being what they were I saw him as a deadly killer. As he entered the room he inhaled deeply, I knew that my scent had permeated the room. He flashed me a crooked, fangy grin as he evaluated the scent. As he walked towards me; almost at a slow human pace, I tried to back up even further into the wall, but my back was already flat against it.

Swallowing hard, I look up at him and ask "why are you doing this? What do you want with me?". He only answered by chuckling lightly and continuing to approach me. After what seemed like and agonizingly log time he was right in front of me. He crouched down until we were eye to eye. Lifting his left hand he he extended one of his fingers to glide over my cheek and capture a tear that I hadn't even realized escaped from my eye. His finger felt like ice against my skin and sent a shiver of terror down my spine. Putting the finger in his mouth, he seemed to savor the flavor of it as his eyes fluttered shut. After a few seconds he re opened his eyes and stared directly into my eyes. I could feel him tugging on my brain as he was trying to glammer me, but he could not find his way in. I was getting really of this cat and mouse game and all the Vampire bull shit. I figured, what the hell either he was going to kill me or not. So clearing my throat and trying to put at much steel into my voice as I could, I looked him strait in the eyes and said " Don't even try to glammer me, I can NOT be glamored". I could tell by the look on his face that he was taken slightly aback by this, but he cleared his face of all emotions the next second.

Clearing his throat he finally spoke "Now my tasty little treat, tell me what is your name", his voice was rich and flowed with a slight Spanish accent. Trying to keep the steel in my voice I said "Why does it even matter to you, aren't you just going to kill me? So why should it even matter what my name is?". Faster than I could even blink he had his hand around my throat and had my neck pinned to the wall. " Now my sweet, I was trying to be polite. I have always believed in proper introductions when meeting someone new. So I ask again, what is your name?". By now my lungs are screaming for oxygen and I know that I will have a very bruised neck. As he releases my throat so I can answer him I cough and sputter trying to catch my breath. Knowing that it might be better just to answer him, I take a moment to steady myself and clear my throat. "My name is Ariana Lillian Brignant-Stackhouse" I tell him, my voice is weak from being choked. I see his eye's go big for a second when he hears the name Brignant and I realize my mistake. _"shit, shit, shit, shit"_ I curse to myself. I should never had given him the name Brignant, it was too well know in the supernatural community. I might as well have had a giant sign over my head that said "I'm a fairy, come get me".

A very wicked smile spreads across his face and he says " Well, well, well. Not only did I find my a delicious virgin, but a delicious virgin royal fairy. It must be my lucky day. Since you gave me your name, I shall give you mine. I am Marcus De La Rosia Un Trata, I am the master here. To answer your previous question of what I want from you, I was originally just going to use you as one of my many human slaves. But I have a better use for you now, I think I shall use you as my personal fairy blood slave" Afraid to really know the answer, I ask him "what is a blood slave". A even wider smile spreads across his face, showing me that his fangs were fully extended. In a cocky and almost condescending tone he says "My, my you must have lived a very sheltered life my little fairy morsel. Either that or you are what humans call 'a dumb blonde', but something tells me that that is not the case. As my blood slave I will feed upon you when ever if feel like it as well as share you with who ever I want. I might even sell vials of your blood, I could make quite a bit selling it to other Vampires." I feel the blood drain from my face as he says this and pure fear sets in. I look back at his face to see that his eyes have done black with hunger and blood lust. Moving faster than I can see, he suddenly has one hand on my shoulder and the other pushing my head to the side to expose my neck. He rears his head back and then sinks his fangs into my neck. The pain is blinding. As tears streamed down my face I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I felt like my body was drifting away, flowing down a stream into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, Starting to work on the next chapter tonight and hope to have it finished and up some time tomorrow evening. **


	4. Alive in a Undead Nightmare

I awoke some time later with my cheek pressed against the cold cement floor. As I tried to sit myself back up, but my whole body was screaming in pain. My muscles were sore and I felt like I had been hit by a truck. The other thing I noticed was that I was weak from the loss of blood as well as the lack of proper food. As I finally set up with my back against the wall I noticed a small bowl of that same grayish mush and a cup of water. I reached down and picked it up, it was ice cold and rubbery. It had probably been sitting there for hours. Knowing that I needed to keep my strength up if I was ever going to be able to escape, I decided to eat it anyways. It tasted even worse cold, at least I had the water to wash it down with. When I was finished I laid my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I needed to start devising a plan to escape. I started running different ideas through my head, most of them too outlandish or complicated and quickly scratched. A few of them could work although. The plan I settle on is to work on the weak minds of some of the humans here and try to get one of them to set me free. Some where in the midst of planning I nodded off again.

Once again I awoke to the sounds of keys unlocking the door to my prison and in stepped the same human woman as before, looking into her head I find out that her name in Lyra. She carried some clothing as well as a towel in her hands and a pissed look on her face. "The Master says I am to take you to get cleaned up, he wants to show _**YOU**_ off tonight" she says in a very snippy tone. As she walks over and unlocks my bonds I decide to start enacting my escape plan by starting to listen to her mind and figuring out how weak it is and if I can control it. _I so do not get what the Master sees in her, I'm way more prettier that her...maybe if I lost some weight, or got a boob job he would like me more...i got to remember to bye some hair bleach..._Oh yeah her mind was weak and as open as a book. After freeing me from my bonds she led me out the door and down a short narrow hallway, we turned left at the end and went up a long staircase. Once at the top we went through a doorway that led to another hallway, this one being much longer. At the end of this hallway was a large, formidable looking door. She knocked on it in a pattern that I quickly remembered and the doors opened. We entered a very large, very open looking room that was full of windows. I could see that it was late morning and very brite outside. There were a few other humans bustling around, doing a variety of chores and a few just lounging about. She led me to another set of stairs, at the top of them we turned right and went to the third door. She led me inside and showed me where everything was. She then left, locking the door behind her.

The shower was like haven in this undead hell. I could feel the hot water loosening my sore, tight muscles. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around my head in a turban and one around my body. I steeped out of the shower and up to the bathroom counter, the mirror was fogged over with steam. Using my hand I wiped enough of it away to be able to see myself. I was shocked at what I saw. I eyes were starting to look sunken and they had deep dark circles under them. I was starting to look almost emaciated and wondered how long I have really been here for. I started to cry when I saw myself, but quickly wiped the tears away and steadied myself, telling myself that it would just me things worse and that I needed to be strong. I quickly dried off and changed into the clothing that she had brought me, if you could even really call it clothing. The shirt and skirt that she brought me were both too short, too small and left very little to the imagination. After I was dressed I sat one the toilet and waited. After what seemed like an hour Lyra came back. She led me back down stairs and into a small kitchen, there was a small table in there at which she told me to sit. One seated she proceeded to cuff both of my ankles to chains that were attached to the table then walked away.

As I waited, a few other humans entered and exited the kitchen, either grabbing food or performing some task. All of them acted like I wasn't even there, most of them were under such heavy glamor that they probably didn't even remember their own name. Lyra returned some time later with a plate of fruit and cup of water. She told me to eat fast as she placed them on the table in front of me. Not needing to tell me twice I started shoving the fruit in my mouth like a starved animal. It tasted wonderful. Once the plate was empty and I had downed the water she unlocked my restraints again, but this time she took a long length of rope and tied my hands together in front of me and led me out of the kitchen. Instead of going back down to my cell in the basement she led me back up stairs and to a large set of double doors at the end of the hall way. Something about those doors terrified me, knowing that what ever was one the other side of them was bad. She knocked on the doors and then stepped behind me, pushing me forward towards the doors. The door opened slowly with a creaking sound and in the door way stood my Vampire abductor Marcus.

Grabbing me roughly by the wrists, Marcus pulled me into the room shutting the door behind him. My eyes swept of the room and I realized in horror that the room was filled with Vampires. There had to be at least 10 of them sitting around and chatting in the large room. As I entered the room they all seemed to stop their conversations and focus on me. I could hear the sound s of them inhaling my scent and their fangs clicking down. As they all seemed to stand and approach me, I began to wondered if tonight was the night I was going to die. It wasn't until many hours later that I was carried; semi out of it and very low on blood, back down to my cell and my restraints put back on. Laying there on the cold ground I slowly moved mt hand over my body trying to asses the damage. I have multiple bit wounds on my neck, shoulders, arms and wrists. I thought that I might also have two broken ribs and well as a whole lot of bruises from a few of the Vampires who were pretty aggressive. At least they didn't rape me, I had over heard Marcus telling on of the other Vamps who had wanted to have sex with me that he didn't want to spoil or change the taste of my blood, I guess guess Virgin blood taste different.

This was how my every day was played out, day after day. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. For all I know a year could have already passed by, I have lost all track of time in this endless hell. I even started to forget who I was, they may not be able to glamor me, what they can beat me down to nothing. And that is what I was becoming. I was becoming nothing, a worthless empty shell. I started to hope that one of them would lose control and kill me. I had completely forgotten about everything, until one night while I was being fed off of I over heard one of the Vamps talking about the Fairy war. Listing the best I could, I found out that all of my family's enemy's were dead, but faerie was permanently sealed off. This made me remember all that my parents had sacrificed for me and that I needed to get out of this place. Filled with a renewed resolve, I started my escape plan right then and there. Closing my eyes and faking that I have passed out I reach out with my mind in search of Lyra. Once I find her I she is already asleep and I start pushing the idea that tomorrow when the sun rises she is suppose to unchain me and escort me out of here, as well as proved me with keys to a car and money. All I can do is pray and hope that my plan works tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, had a bit of writer's block on it and took a day to let my mind chill out. I will start the next chapter "Escaping Hell" soon.**


	5. Escaping Hell

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. Life sometime gets in the way of these things.**

* * *

When I awoke the next morning I began to wonder if my attempt to trick Lyra's mind into thinking she was to let me go had failed. Normally she would have already had been in to leave me my daily bowl of mush and water, but there was nothing waiting for me. I searched out with my mind to find out that she wasn't even in the house that I was being held. _Shit_. I was thinking maybe I needed to try and work on another persons mind, but Lyra was the only one who had been trusted with keys and access to me. While thinking that I might have to scrap this plan Lyra's brain signature suddenly popped up, I could track her while she came into the house and descended towards my cell. _I knew that it was just a mater of time before Marcus saw light and got rid of this trash...not sure why he wants me to provide her with fresh clothes, money and a car although, usual he just drains the ones he tires of...oh well, at least she will be gone. _It worked I thought to myself.

When she entered the room she unlocked my restraints and handed me a waded pile of clothing, but just stood there waiting for me to change. I quickly striped the dirty, blood stained clothing and put on the fresh (albeit, wrinkled) clothing. I really wanted to take a shower to clean off all the dirt and dried blood that I was covered in, but I didn't want to press my luck. She then handed me a small duffel bag containing more clothing and cash. There had to be at least a few thousand dollars in there, all $20 bills and wrapped in neat stacks. I started wondering where she had gotten the money from when she told me to follow her. She led me back up stairs and through a door that I have never been through before. It led to a large car garage, where in the far corner I saw my jeep. She told me to pick a car and I told her I wanted the jeep. Going to a large locked cupboard on the wall she produced the keys to the jeep and handed them to me. Not wanting to press my luck by asking her if my belonging were still in the jeep, I took the keys from her and made my way over to the jeep. I started the engine and pulled out of the garage, I pulled down the driveway and turned to the left. Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I slowly made my way out of what looked like a normal suburban community. I just kept driving on; a bit in shock, until I made my way to a large strip mall. I pulled in to take a moment to get a grip and asses what to do next.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief when looking through the jeep I found that my things had not been removed. First things first, I needed food, then I needed to figure out where I am. Not wanting to deal with the stares and minds of people when they saw how I looked, I decided just to pulled into the drive -threw of a fast food place. I practically ordered half their menu. Once my huger was satisfied I drove over to a gas station to fill up and get a map. I found out that I was in the town of Olympia Washington. Once I had directions to the highway and a few insulting thoughts from the attendant at the gas stations I once again started my journey to Bon Temps Louisiana. But this time I would be more careful, if I had to stop, it would be only in the day time. As I drove on strait through the night my excitement and elation over escaping gave way to fear, paranoia and exhaustion. By early morning I reached Boise Idaho and decided to stop at a hotel so I could clean up and get a little rest. Once I had secured and room at a seedy little hotel on the outskirts of the city I tried to relax. But the moment I got out of my jeep so I could go into my room I was struck with a sudden panic attack and flashbacks of being attacked and kidnapped. Over come with sudden fear I ran back to my jeep and sped off back to the highway very much on edge. Not thinking with a very rational mind I thought it might be best to keep driving until I get to Bon Temps, I would be safe there.

It was mid-morning the next day when I reached the city of Shreveport Louisiana and I started to relax a little. I was in the home stretch, only about 45 more minutes to Bon Temps. In that knowledge I started to relax a little. After what seemed like hours I finally saw a sight stating that I was approaching the town on Bon Temps. As I pulled off the highway and followed the signs to Bon Temps I could not help noticing what a quaint, cozy little town it seemed. As soon as I could I pulled over and pulled my map and a piece of paper with Adele Stackhouse's address on it out my glove compartment. Once I had located Hummingbird Road on the map I started the jeep back up and drove slowly through the town following the map. After a few minutes I located hummingbird road and proceeded down it. There were very few houses on the road and I stared to become worried when I realized most of them had no house numbers on their mail boxes, but after about a mile I saw a mail box with the faded name of Stackhouse printed on it. With a sigh of relief I turned down the long and winding drive until I came to a very old but well taken care of farmhouse. After parking in front of the house I slowly got out of the jeep and walked up the porch of the house and knocked on the front door. After a minute or two I heard some one approaching, the door swung open and there stood a young woman who looked so similar to me (before my vampire ordeal) that we could have passed as sisters. Looking over me with a look of shock and wide eyes she says _"Oh my god, you poor thing. What has happen to you? Do you need help?". _Still in a bit of shock I was finally able to speak _"I'm looking for Adele Stackhouse, does she still live here?". _The woman had a sudden sadness to her eyes and said _"I'm sorry, but she died a few years back. I'm her granddaughter, Sookie Stackhouse. Is there anything I could do for you". _The only thing I could think about saying was _"Help me"_. Once the words had left my lips I tumbled into darkness.

* * *

**There you have it, She has now meet up with Sookie and the real adventure can begin. Working on next chapter now. Many, many more to come!**

**Please review and leave comments :)**


	6. Family is Family

**Sookie POV**

It had been a typical morning for me, I had gotten up at 9am to have my breakfast and coffee. Once I had cleaned and put away my breakfast dishes I threw a load of laundry in the washer and sat down to make a list of things I needed at the store. My refrigerator was starting to look bare and I knew my brother Jason would probably be wanting to come over for dinner sometime this week (we try to have dinner together at least once a week so we can catch up on each others lives). I was about half finished with making my list when there was a knock at my door. '_I wonder who that is'_ I thought to my self. Being my usual cautious self I did a quick scan of the brain signature. I could not read who ever it was. It was not a void like a vampire mind (plus it was day time, so no vampires out), it was not red and snarly like a Were either. It was opaque and blue, it was a fairy. After everything that had happened to me during the fairy war I have become VERY cautious of other faeries.

As I went to answer the door I garbed a small iron dagger I keep near the front door just in case. Holding the iron dagger behind my back, I unlock the door and slowly open it to peer out. I am so shocked with what I see in front of me that I drop the dagger and pull the door fully open. In front of me stands a young woman who looks like she has been through hell. She looks bone thin, her face is sunken in with dark circles under her eyes. What skin I can see is decorated in black and blue splotches and dozens if not hundreds of fang marks. She is also filthy from head to toe. Once over my initial shock I say _"Oh sweet Jesus, you poor thing. What has happened to you?_" but from the amount of fang marks I kinda had an idea of what had happened. After a moment where she looks like she is gathering her thoughts she says in a low and deflated voice _"I'm looking for Adele Stackhouse, does she still live here?". _I had a sudden wave of sadness when thinking about my grandmother that quickly turned to curiousness in wondering how she knew my gran. _"I'm sorry, but she died a few years back". _After tell her this I can see several different emotions fly crossed her face. Sadness, fear and desperation. _"I'm her granddaughter, Sookie Stackhouse. I's there anything I could do for you?". _The words _"Help me"_ barely leave her mouth before I see her eyes roll back into her head and she falls forward into me.

If I had not had Vampire blood recently I would not have had quick enough reflexes to catch her before she hit the ground or the strength to lift her up. As I carried her over to my couch I could feel how frail and thin she truly was. Once I had her settled on the couch and covered with one of the many afghan blankets that my gran had made I pulled out my cell phone. I knew who ever she was that she needed help right now, so I called the one person I knew that could help right now. Dr. Ludwig. After quickly explaining the situation to her she told me that she would be right there. While I waited for the doctors rival I paced the living room looking at the poor woman laying unconscious on my couch. After a few minutes there was a loud pop outside and a knock at my front door. I swiftly went to open it and let the doctor in. _"Where is the patient" _asked in her usual short snippy tone. I pointed to the couch in the living room, Dr. Ludwig went strait over to her with me following right behind. I just stood there while the doctor did a quick visual assessment and then turned to me and said _"Miss Stackhouse would please leave the room so I can examine the patient". _I wanted to argue, but I knew it was an argument that I would not win. _'Her bed side manner sure has not improved, but at least she said "please"' _I grumbled under my breath as a walked off to the kitchen. I busied myself with finishing my laundry and unnecessary cleaning the kitchen while I waited for the doctor to finish.

After about an hour I heard the doctor call me from the living room._"You can come back in now Miss Stackhouse, I'm all finished"_. I walk into the living room to find the doctor putting her equipment back into her oversized doctors case. I look over to my couch to see the young woman is still unconscious, but she does look a little better. Her face is not so servilely sunken and she does not look as pale. I turn back to the doctor and ask _"well what did you find out? And is she going to be alright?". "Well from what I can tell this young woman or shall I say fairy has been not only bitten on almost every surface of her body and drained almost to the point of death many, many times over, she has also been beaten and intentionally starved. Judging by the way a few of her bones have healed this most likely took place over the course of a year at least. The only thing she can be grateful for is that at least they did not rape her, she is still a virgin. This was done by more than one Vampire, it was most likely a large nest.". _

I felt sick, even though I did not know this woman I felt for her and all she went through. Looking down at her I wondered if how she even survived that torcher and in my mind I vowed to help her get through this even though I didn't even know her name. I turned back to the doctor to ask if she thought that she was going to make it, but before I could even open my mouth the doctor interrupted me. _"As for your question about her being alright, she is stable for now. I gave her a small dose of Vamp blood to help with her injury's, but she will need fresh Vamp blood as soon as possible to do any real healing. After that she will be alright physically, but mentally is anyone's guess after what she has been through. She should wake up shortly after what I gave her. I would suggest that you feed her and get her cleaned up before night fall because she is going to need that fresh Vamp blood soon. Just be careful who you get it from, only take her to a Vamp you trust; like Mr. Compton or Mr. Northman, anyone else might not be able to control themselves and would end up draining her."_.As the little hobbit of a doctor was exiting out the front door I heard her say _"I'll send you my bill."_

I just stood there looking down at her trying to figure out what to do next. I took a deep breath and figured first things first, she needs Vampire blood. Now I am not a selfish woman, but I still didn't like the idea of some strange woman; or any woman other than me, feeding off of my Fiancee Bill. So I would call Eric, but since Bill is King of this state I still needed to call him to let him know what was going on. After leaving both a message for Bill and for Eric telling them I needed to see them as soon as the sun goes down (but not giving them any details on why) I decided to start making my new guest some food. I had just finished putting all the ingredients in the pot for my grandma's home made chicken soup when I heard some muffled moaning coming from the living room. After turning the pot on to cook I rushed out to the living room. The young woman was just starting to rouse. I pulled one of the chairs over to the side of the couch and sat next to her. After a few minutes her eyes started to flutter open. Once open she focused on me and started to try and back up into the couch in terror. I put my hand out in a attempt to calm her and said "It's _ok, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me from earlier? You came to my door looking for my gran but I told you that she had passed a few years back. Remember I told you my name was Sookie Stackhouse.". Recognition_ flitted crossed her face as she cleared her throat and said _"I...I..I remember. What happened? The last thing I remember was asking for help."_

She was trying to sit up so I held out my hand to help her up, which she took after a moments hesitation. _"Well" _I said _"After you asked for help you just collapsed, I helped you over to my couch and called the doctor."._ After I said the word doctor she looked a little frighted._ "Wait, are you telling me you had a doctor examine me" _she said in a trembling frightened voice. _"Don't worry, this is a special doctor". "What do you mean a 'special doctor'". "Well she specialized in people who are different" _I said and gave her a meaningful eye when I said the word different. _"She only works on people who are special; you know Weres, Vampires, __**Faeries**__.__**" **_I said putting a special emphasis on the word faeries. Her eyes bulged for a slit second and then she said _"You know what I am? How do you know? And if you don't mind me asking what are you, to have knowledge of different supernatural creatures?"._ _"Ok those are some fair question, why don't I help you into the kitchen so you can eat something and I will answer them, if you answer some questions I have as well. Deal?". _She nodded. Putting my arm around her waist I help her to her feet and we both slowly shuffle into the kitchen. Once I have her seated I flutter around the kitchen grabbing two bowls and spoons, some bread and butter and I fill two glasses with sweet tea. Once I am seated at the table with her we both take a few bites of the soup before I start answering her questions.

"_Well first off I know what you are because you are not the first fairy that I have met and I'm also part fairy myself; only 1/8__th__, but still enough to have the essential spark as well as a few fairy powers. I am telepathic. I can read human minds, some Were' but not Vampires or Faeries. That is how I knew what you were, your mind, I can't read it but it's not an empty blank like a Vampires, it's kinda a opaque blue color. As for my knowledge of the supernatural community; other than being part fairy, I have been hired by many different supernatural factions to put my telepathic powers to use and I have made many friends high up in power in the process"._ She just stairs at me for a minute then speaks _"Wow that's a lot to take in, I am a little over half fairy myself. My father was 1/2 and my mother was 3/4ths. I am telepathic as well, but I can also have a little control of those with weak minds. You said you had some questions for me, ask away." "Alright, first off how did you know my gran?". "I did not know her personally, but my father did. Before he went off to fight in the Fairy war he told me that if anything was to happen to him or my mother I was to come to this town and find her. That she would keep me safe". "Your father knew my gran?". "Yeah, I guess so". "Whats your name?". "How rude of me, you told me yours and I have yet to give you mine. I'm Ariana Lillian Brignant". _I almost choked on my tea when she said her last name _"Your last name is Brignant? As in Nial Brignant?". "Well I don't know who Nial is, but my father's last name was Brignant, Fintan Brignant. Why? Is that name familiar to you?" "OMG...Your father was Fintan? He was my Grandfather, does that make us cousins or something?" "Something between an aunt and cousin I think, Wow this is REALLY a lot to take in" "Can I ask you what happened to you? The Fairy war ended over a year ago" She put her spoon down and took a deep breath "Well it all started in May of last year. I was living in Alaska with my parents when..."_

Her whole story took about an hour for her to tell, I tried to sit as quiet as I could but I could feel tears tumble down my face as she recanted her story. Once she was done she looked very tired and weak again and I remembered what the doctor had said about her needed the Vamp blood. I looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was still a little over an hour till sunset. Knowing that time was a factor I spoke up _"So um...so I meant to tell you this earlier, before the doctor left she said that for you to heal properly you were going to need some Vamp blood, fresh Vamp blood as fresh from the source. I know with what you have been through you don't want anything to do with Vampires, but you are going to have to trust me on this. The two that I called earlier today can be trusted. One is my Finance Bill Compton, The Vampire King of Louisiana. The other is Eric Northmen, The Vampire Sheriff of this Area. Please just trust me, it will be ok" "Ok, if you trust them, just please don't leave me alone with them." "Alright, but first we got to get you cleaned up, I'll show you here the shower. I'll also get you some clean clothing, we look about the same size". _I helped her to the shower and put out some fresh clothing for her just outside the door before heading back down stairs. This had been one of the longest and strangest days I have had in a long time, but something told me it was about to get a whole lot longer and stranger.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, Starting work on the next chapter tomorrow. Please leave feedback. **


End file.
